This invention relates to a new and improved catheter for use with needles, the catheter being formed by a dip coating process.
Catheters formed by conventional extrusion processes have various drawbacks. For example, extrusion formed catheters must be end shaped to avoid trauma when inserted into a patient's vein. In addition, these catheters lack bore accuracy and tend to undergo a decrease in molecular weight or degradation of molecular structure upon extrusion. The combined effects cause a reduction in compression strength; consequently, upon insertion, these prior art catheters can buckle.
It would be desireable to produce an integrally formed needle and catheter assembly, or a hub and catheter assembly in a single step.
It would be desireable to provide a needle and catheter assembly, also, in which the catheter fits tightly over the needle, but which can be quickly and easily separated.
It would be further desireable to be able to form a catheter in many desired shapes.
It would be also desired to reduce or eliminate the amount of configuration necessary to shape the end of a catheter after it has been formed.
In addition, it would be desireable to form a catheter having greater compression strength than extrusion or injection molded catheters of corresponding material.